Su Mayordomo, El más Dulce drabble
by HatakeLuci
Summary: Sebastian quiere que Ciel festeje la Navidad, pero el Conde no se muestra muy entusiasmado con la idea... Éste es el drabble de mi one-shot "Su Mayordomo, el más Dulce". SebaCiel.


**A/N: Éste es el drabble de mi one-shot, "Su Mayordomo, el más dulce", el cual fue editado para que me fuera posible participar con él en un concurso de drabbles :P No pretendo mantenerlo aquí en durante mucho tiempo, así que les recomiendo lean el original =) Saludos!!**

* * *

**Disclaimer! Si Kuroshitsuji fuera mío, Sebastian ya se le hubiera confesado a Ciel por lo menos cien veces xP**

* * *

**Su Mayordomo, el más dulce.**

"No…"

"Bocchan, con el debido respeto, creo que realmente debería…"

"Sebastian, por última vez, te dije que no."

"¿Es esa una orden, mi Lord?"

"…"

No lo era. No en realidad. Aunque Ciel no entendía cómo Sebastian pretendía celebrar la Navidad sin invitados. Ninguno de los visitantes regulares de la mansión Phantomhive se encontraban actualmente en la zona, dejando en la mansión a Ciel y Sebastian solos en la gran casa. Aún así, el heredero debía admitir que lo necesitaba. Ya no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había tomado un descanso luego de reclamar su derecho como Perro de la Reina.

"¿Y bien…?"

"Sebastian… ¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea? Quiero decir, ¿cómo vamos a festejar la Navidad sólo tú y yo?"

"Mmm… Creo que conozco la respuesta a esa pregunta. La verdadera incógnita es descubrir si usted está realmente dispuesto a hacerlo. ¿Confía en mí?"

"Con mi alma", y al decir esto, Ciel no pudo suprimir una sonrisa, una sonrisa _verdadera_.

Y con la mano en el corazón, aquella que poseía el símbolo del contrato que lo ataba al Conde Phantomhive, Sebastian contestó: "Sí, mi Lord".

* * *

_**Horas después…**_

_Nervioso_… Sebastian lo había puesto nervioso. Ciel desconocía la razón y sin embargo, estaba completamente seguro de que era verdad. De cualquier manera, esto no le proporcionaba alivio, sino todo lo contrario. ¿Por qué Sebastian había insistido tanto en celebrar esta Navidad? ¿Por qué su mayordomo, a pesar de no poder mentirle, parecía ocultar más cosas de las que en realidad le había revelado? ¿Por qué todo esto lo ponía _nervioso_? ¿Por qué? _¿¿Por qué??_ Mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en su estudio, Ciel sólo pudo llegar a la conclusión de que fuera que Sebastian le tenía preparado, no serviría para calmar sus nervios, más bien, los pondría aún peor…

* * *

"La cena está servida. El plato de hoy es pavo asado a la mostaza con papas a la portuguesa para acompañar".

"Etto, Sebastian… Acompáñame a cenar".

El sólo hecho de haber dicho esa oración, hizo que el rostro de Ciel se tiñera de carmín a cada segundo que pasaba.

_Kawaii, bocchan_. "Si mi Señor así lo desea…" y con una pequeña reverencia y una enigmática sonrisa, el demonio de mayordomo se unió a su amo para cenar.

Cuando terminaron, Ciel ordenó el postre.

"El postre de hoy será algo digno de recordar, bocchan, pero me temo que vendrá más tarde."

El joven Phantomhive contempló desconfiado la sonrisa de Cheshire de Sebastian, quien no podía traerse nada bueno entre manos.

"Ahora es tiempo de vals."

Bien, si Ciel creía que su situación no podía estar más comprometida, esta nueva revelación la ponía aún peor. Ciel no había bailado con Sebastian desde aquella vez que tuvo que disfrazarse de mujer por el caso de Jack el Destripador. Obviamente, su situación _empeoraba_ con cada segundo que transcurría.

"_¿Qué quieres decir, Sebastian?_"

"Desde luego es tradición bailar un vals luego del postre de la cena de Navidad, pero como el postre vendrá _más tarde_, bailaremos ahora."

"Sebastian, _¿acaso te has vuelto loco?_"

"Sólo me he propuesto cumplir con mi deber de darle a bocchan una fiesta inolvidable. Como el mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive, ¿qué pasaría si no pudiera cumplir con esa simple tarea?"

"Pero…"

"Oh, por favor. Usted mismo lo ha dicho. Sólo estamos tú y yo, _Ciel_, nadie más."

"_Cómo te…_"

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el Conde Phantomhive se vio envuelto en el compás de un mágico vals.

Bailaron hasta la media noche. Mientras el viejo reloj de pie daba las últimas campanadas de la Noche Buena, Ciel alzó la vista hasta que su mirada se encontró con la de Sebastian.

"Gracias", le susurró, y sin esperar respuesta alguna, puso su mano detrás del cuello del demonio, acercó su rostro y lo besó. Al igual que horas antes no había logrado descubrir el motivo por el cual Sebastian lo ponía nervioso, supo qué fue lo que lo impulsó a cruzar esa línea, invisible, delgada, pero obvia a la vez. De la misma forma, supo al instante que era lo correcto.

El mayordomo tomó a Ciel en brazos y lo cargó hasta su habitación, lo dejó en la cama y, posicionándose encima, le preguntó: "¿Está listo para el postre?"


End file.
